


Жар летнего полдня

by Deathfeanor



Category: Never Let Me Go - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: Drama, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Например, я вспоминаю о том, как Томми тогда сказал: «Мы любили друг друга всю жизнь». Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что это правда: я любила Томми всю жизнь, как и он меня".
Relationships: Tommy D./Kathy H.





	Жар летнего полдня

Теперь, когда и Рут, и Томми _завершили_ , я всецело отдаюсь работе. Помощь донорам отнимает все мои силы, и времени на раздумья не остается, однако перед сном я невольно вспоминаю самые разные вещи: наше детство или как Томми первый раз показал мне своих животных, как мы ездили искать двойника Рут или прогулку к заброшенной рыбацкой лодке. Вы, наверное, знаете: ты лежишь, не можешь заснуть и думаешь, вспоминаешь, представляешь… Я не очень-то хорошо умею представлять, а думать мне совсем не хочется, поэтому я чаще всего просто вспоминаю.

Например, я вспоминаю о том, как Томми тогда сказал: «Мы любили друг друга всю жизнь». Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что это правда: я любила Томми всю жизнь, как и он меня. И я думаю теперь, что Рут, сказав, будто это она нас разлучила, не совсем права: есть доля и моей вины в этом. Когда я вспоминаю кое-что из тех времен, когда мы были подростками, я могу увидеть, что Томми всегда по-особому ко мне относился. Взять хотя бы тот эпизод с кассетой или как он сказал: «Я бы никогда не ударил тебя, Кэт. Только не тебя». Будучи подростком, я не задумывалась об этом. К тому же чаще всего мы с Томми больше предавались рассуждениям о нашей жизни после Хейлшема: нас влекли тайны, недомолвки опекунов, мир за территорией…

Честно говоря, мало что изменилось бы, если бы не Рут. Когда они с Томми стали встречаться, я почувствовала что-то вроде ревности — и не более того. Я решила тогда, что это связано с тем, что Рут стала больше времени уделять Томми, чем мне. А ведь мы с раннего детства были подругами! Томми же, если разобраться, никогда ей и не нравился: до поры их влюбленности она всегда смеялась над ним — как и все, впрочем.

Мы с Томми не говорили об этом, но чувствовали одинаково. Время! Сколько времени мы потеряли! Когда мы наконец были вместе, он уже ожидал третьей _выемки_ , а это значило, что времени у нас уже не было. Случись такое с обычными людьми, было бы пролито немало слез, но для нас, кто почти всю жизнь знал, к чему идет, это не было трагедией. Томми, пожалуй, был готов к этому. Насколько я могла судить — а я была с ним рядом, — он _завершил_ со спокойным сердцем.

И все-таки мне жаль, что столько времени мы потеряли зря. Сейчас я думаю, что дай я тогда Томми сделать то, что он хотел, все пошло бы иначе. И Рут… Нет, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то считал, что я злюсь на Рут: я прекрасно понимаю ее и не осуждаю. Видите ли, мне достаточно и воспоминаний, просто хорошей книги, последнего времени пред _завершением_ , но Рут… Рут нуждалась в том, чтобы быть в центре внимания. Если бы я отвлеклась на Томми, а Томми — на меня, она бы просто осталась одна, а для нее это было хуже всего. Кому бы она верила, на кого бы надеялась, если бы осталась одна? Одним словом, я не держу зла, тем более в самом конце она хотела для нас с Томми только добра: дала нам адрес Мадам, а вместе с ним и новую надежду. Не ее вина, что эта надежда разбилась вдребезги.

Я любила Рут. Наверное, я могу сказать: как сестру, хотя и не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Но Томми — это совсем другое.

Тот эпизод, о котором я часто думаю, когда я могла сделать так, чтобы Томми был со мной с самого начала, произошел задолго до того, как Томми стал встречаться с Рут. Это было летом, около полудня. Я лежала на траве и слушала кассетный плеер. Тогда моя кассета с песней Never Let Me Go еще была со мной, и я слушала ее все время, как бывала одна. В тот день один из опекунов уехал по «семейным делам», и его урок отменили. Так что я была предоставлена сама себе. Я, как уже сказала, лежала на траве и слушала песню — снова и снова перематывала на начало, подпевала вполголоса. Глаза я закрыла, одну руку прижала к груди, а другой сжимала плеер. Приятный голос убаюкивал меня, а жара почти совсем сморила. Вдруг я почувствовала, что что-то изменилось: рядом кто-то был. От неожиданности я вздрогнула и резко села.

— Это я, Кэт! Извини, что напугал.

В ответ я улыбнулась и сделала приглашающий жест рукой — как нас учили.

— Все в порядке, Томми, — сказала я, когда он опустился рядом со мной.

Я не помню, о чем именно мы тогда говорили: кажется, обсуждали очередной секрет, о котором обмолвились опекуны. Да и так ли это важно? Важно совсем другое.

Было очень жарко, над землей поднималось марево, в тишине слышно было жужжание насекомых, зеленая трава казалась прохладной. Разговор постепенно сошел на нет, мы оба легли на траву, его голова оказалась рядом с моей. Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. Я улыбнулась в ответ. В то время я еще не задумывалась о том, чтобы встречаться с кем-то и влюбляться, хотя многие в то время уже стали парой. Томми был довольно симпатичным парнем. В его лице было что-то очень милое, печальное, а вместе с тем — мужественное. Сейчас мне кажется, что он был одним из самых красивых мужчин, кого я встречала. Конечно, его не сравнить с теми, кого печатают на обложках журналов, но все-таки он был очень красивым — по-своему, как и во всем…

Если говорить обо мне, то я ни тогда, ни сейчас не считала себя красавицей, а если совсем начистоту, то я не задумывалась об этом ни тогда, ни потом. Вот Рут была красива, я думаю. Томми тоже так думал. О себе я этого сказать не могу. Конечно, как и всякая девушка, я старалась выглядеть получше, но делала это больше из дани моде, чем ради себя.

Я говорю это, чтобы вы поняли: тех слов, что услышала от Томми, когда мы лежали вместе на траве, я совершенно не ожидала.

— Ты очень красивая, Кэт, — проговорил Томми, не отводя взгляда. — Честное слово, Кэт! В Хейлшеме нет другой такой девчонки, которая была бы такой же красивой.

Его слова не смутили, но удивили меня.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Томми, дурачок? — спросила я.  
— Ты извини, Кэт, — стал оправдываться Томми, смущенно улыбаясь. — Я просто говорю, что думаю. Ты же знаешь, я не очень умный. И Рут говорит, что я дурачок, и ты… Но ты, правда, очень красивая, Кэт! Я… Если бы я умел рисовать… Твой портрет Мадам бы точно забрала! Извини, Кэт, я…

Он замолчал. Я тоже молчала. Мы уже не лежали, а сидели. Я чувствовала себя очень неловко. Мне вдруг захотелось плакать. Я никогда не была плаксой, но в тот момент… До сих пор не могу понять, почему мне вдруг стало так грустно и тоскливо от его слов. Может, от того, что уже тогда я понимала, чем это закончится? Не знаю. Я уже хотела встать и уйти, но он вдруг сжал мою руку и сказал, глядя мне в глаза:

— Ты знаешь, Кэт, я иногда думаю… Все сейчас по парочкам. А у меня никого нет… А ты такая красивая. И ты всегда была так добра ко мне. Ты не думай, что я забыл, Кэт!

Я не успела опомниться. Его лицо вдруг оказалось очень близко к моему… Горячее дыхание обдало мои губы… «Он хочет меня поцеловать!» — подумала я с ужасом. Я быстро отвернулась, чувствуя, как горят мои щеки, вскочила на ноги и убралась восвояси.

Как-то я напомнила Томми об этом эпизоде. Он в ответ улыбнулся, поморщившись от боли — это было сразу после второй _выемки_ — и сказал: «Ну, ты же правда красивая, Кэт! Сейчас-то ты мне веришь?»

Однако дело было не в том, что я не поверила ему. Просто… Что-то напугало меня…

Вспомнив об этом, я подумала и еще кое о чем. И спросила Томми: «Скажи правду, Томми. Ты стал встречаться с Рут не ради того, чтобы досадить мне? Ведь нет?» Томми задумался на минуту, а потом ответил: «Нет, Кэт. Ни с тобой, ни с Рут я бы так не поступил. Рут мне тоже очень нравилась. Но если бы я тогда понимал хоть что-нибудь…»

Больше мы об этом не говорили.

Однажды, когда Томми уже готовился к третьей _выемке_ , он сказал, что хотел бы прогуляться. Мы вышли в больничный двор. День стоял жаркий, было лето. Томми вдруг дернул меня за руку и радостно заговорил: «Кэт! Ты знаешь, что я вспомнил? Трава, солнце, жара, и ты рядом. Кэт, как мне хочется тебя поцеловать! Но тут так много людей! Кэт, ты очень красивая! Теперь я могу тебе это говорить. Только подумать, мы любили друг друга всю жизнь. Кэт!» Я не знала, что ему ответить. Только сжала его руку — осторожно и нежно. Томми улыбался.

Наверное, вы думаете, что мне было очень тяжело быть все это время: видеть его после _выемок_ , быть с ним рядом, когда он _завершил_ … Но это не так. Я была очень рада, и сейчас очень рада, что могла быть с ним рядом, любить его, заботиться о нем…

Теперь в жаркие летние дни, когда над землей поднимается марево, я вспоминаю Томми, его слова, слышу его голос… До самого конца я буду помнить: Хейлшем, Томми, Рут, жар летнего полдня…


End file.
